Just a Bunch of Old School Tunes
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: A bunch of songfics for the Chaos Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Bunch of Old School Tunes**

**This is just a bunch of songfics I wanted to write up for the Chaos Academy. I'll update it when I want to. This will be in 3rd person POV.**

**

* * *

**

- Just Like a Pill -

- P!NK -

- Stephanie -

* * *

She just couldn't help it.

Her feelings her him were so, so strong.

But, she had had another.

And she couldn't decide.

"Shit! Why? Why can't it be easy?" she screamed, punching a tree that was in the woods outside the Chaos Academy.

Tears flowed freely, falling into the soft, mossy ground. Her heart was breaking, and she didn't know how to fix. Well, she did. Deciding on _him._

"Why can't it? Why? Why is it always ME?" Stephanie yelled, turning her back on the tree, lending on it's ancient bark, soft from years outside.

It was always her.

Both boys were prefect for her.

And she couldn't decide.

"Why? I have to decide." she whimpered, clawing her temples, digging her fingernails into the soft flesh.

She wished it was like her friends.

Sarah had Peyton.

Alex had Kaz.

Stephanie had no one.

Words, lyrics to a song, floated into her head, completely explaining her problem.

_I'm lyin' here on the floor_

_Where you left me_

_I think I took too much_

_I'm crying here, what have you done?_

_I thought it would be fun_

It was all true. She was still there, on the same ground where he left her. She had barely moved from the spot, only to punch the tree behind her. She was crying, she had too much, and it _was _fun, at the beginning.

Blood, hot and thick, was burning her veins, too hot, too quick. Her breathing was ragged, like she had an iron ball in both her lungs. And, tears were still flowing, like never ending waterfalls, tasting salty, burning her throat as she swallowed them.

"Why? Why can't I just have one? Why can't I be like Alex? Or Sarah? Lucky bitches." she whispered, the words barely leaving her lips.

_I can't stay on your life support, _

_There's a shortage in the switch_

_I can't stay on your morphine, cause its making me itch_

_I said I tried to call the nurse again _

_But she's being a little bitch_

_I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

The next part made Stephanie sob even more.

_Run just as fast as I can_

_To the middle of nowhere_

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

_And I swear,_

_You're just like a pill_

_Stead of makin' me better, _

_You keep makin' me ill_

_You keep makin' me ill_

Stephanie tried to take deep, calming breaths, But, it just made her cry more.

It was true.

All true.

He was just like a pill.

_Both_ of them were just like a pill.

_I haven't moved from the stop from the spot where you left me_

_This must be a bad trip_

_All the other pills, _

_They were all different_

_Maybe I should get some help_

Lyrics, rang in her ears, pounding painfully in her mind, making her headache worse.

All the other guys she went out with . . .

They were just for fun.

For the fun of it.

For the sake of being beautiful, sassy, and popular.

For the sake of being the life of the party.

She really didn't feel anything for them. They were just toys, to be played with and then discarded.

_I can't stay on your life support, _

_There's a shortage in the switch_

_I can't stay on your morphine, cause its making me itch_

_I said I tried to call the nurse again _

_But she's being a little bitch_

_I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

She needed to get out of there.

_Run just as fast as I can_

_To the middle of nowhere_

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

_And I swear,_

_You're just like a pill_

_Stead of makin' me better, _

_You keep makin' me ill_

_Run just as fast as I can_

_To the middle of nowhere_

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

_And I swear,_

_You're just like a pill_

_Stead of makin' me better, _

_You keep makin' me ill_

_You keep makin' me ill_

She sighed.

Both guys were amazing in there own way.

And both made her feel . . .

_I can't stay on your life support, _

_There's a shortage in the switch_

_I can't stay on your morphine, cause its making me itch_

_I said I tried to call the nurse again _

_But she's being a little bitch_

_I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

Stephanie turned her head to the bark of the tree. Leaves, dark green and spiky, left off the tree and land on her hair, face, and body.

She could never descried how both guys made her feel.

One, because she wouldn't speak of it.

And second, she _couldn't_ descried how they made her feel.

_Run just as fast as I can_

_To the middle of nowhere_

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

_And I swear,_

_You're just like a pill_

_Stead of makin' me better, _

_You keep makin' me ill_

_You keep makin' me ill_

_Run just as fast as I can_

_To the middle of nowhere_

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

_And I swear,_

_You're just like a pill_

_Stead of makin' me better, _

_You keep makin' me ill_

_You keep makin' me ill_

Just like a pill . . .

_Run just as fast as I can_

_To the middle of nowhere_

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

_And I swear,_

_You're just like a pill_

_Stead of makin' me better, _

_You keep makin' me ill_

_You keep makin' me ill_

"_You keep making me ill . . ._" she sang alone with the last words of the song.

Instead of making her feel better . . .

She was still ill . . .

**Me - Hey guys! I got to say . . . **

**Kaz - What?**

**Me - I DID A HORRID JOB FOR MY FIST SONGFIC! *Goes run away in a dark corner* **

**Kaz - ? Anime? YOU DID A AWESOME JOB! I LIKED IT!**

**Me - *Sobbing* That's because YOUR SISTER WERE IN IT!**

**Kaz - WHATEVER! I thought it was pretty good for your first try at a songfic. Besides, I heart P!NK.**

**Me - Guys, please prove Kazzy wrong a review saying it was horrid. I don't know why I'm even posting this. *Sobs even more***

**Kaz - GUYS! ANIME DID A PRETTY DANM GOOD SONGFIC FOR HER FIRST TRY! SO REVIEW SAYING IT HAS NOT BAD! IF NOT I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF MY CHAINSAW OF DEATH! *Gets Chainsaw of Death ready***

**Me - *still sobbing* Review.**

**Kaz -REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a Bunch of Old School Tunes**

- Me Against the World -

- Simple Plan -

- Kaz -

It was just him.

Only him.

Everyone else . . . They were just against him.

Him against everyone else.

_We're not gonna be_

_Just apart of their game_

_We're not gonna be_

_Just the victims_

He was _not _just going to be one of them.

He was better than that.

He wasn't the guy just to play alone. He was different than that.

_They're taking our dreams_

_And they tear them apart_

_'til everyone's the same_

_I've got no place to go_

Kaz was lying on the beach. The golden brown sand was digging into his palms; he was gripping the sand too hard.

The aquamarine waters before him was calming to him, which was weird.

He liked fire, and the relief that the heat brought him.

He liked how it danced, burning everything in it's path. He liked how it was powerful, barely anything stopping it.

But, the waters of the ocean relaxed him, helped him gather all his scattered thoughts.

_I've got no where to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

All true.

He _knew _that all of them wanted him to fail.

They thought they were amazing. That they were the best of the best. Crème of the crop. What have you.

Kaz grabbed one of the number of the stones on the beach and threw it in the sapphire ocean. It didn't skip and in just sunk into the deep waters of the sea.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

"_Kaz! You're a disaster! You're nothing! A lost cause!"_

A old shriek from his memory rang in his ears, making his grip on the sand tighten.

He spat on the golden sand.

_Who_ did they thought their they? God?

_I've gotta prove them wrong_

_Me against the world_

_It's me against the world_

Kaz tried to control his anger, but it flared in his mind.

He normally had a pretty good control over his anger, unlike his sister, Stephanie. She usually had no control over her anger, and normally lashed out at anyone.

Kaz took a deep breath to calm himself, and it worked.

_We won't let them change_

_How we feel in our hearts_

_We're not let them control us_

_We won't let them shove _

True.

They _couldn't _change how he felt in his heart.

He was just different, and _they _couldn't accept it.

_All their thoughts in our heads_

_And we'll never be like them_

He could never be like them.

It wasn't Kazdan Kalinkas.

It could never be.

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got no where to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

He tried to run from them, but they found him a couple of times already. He was just lucky that they didn't think of the beach.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

"_Seriously Kaz? Why? WHY! Just, just go!"_

_I'm gonna prove them wrong_

_It's me against the world_

_Me against the world_

Kaz silently seethed with rage.

_Now I'm sick of this waiting_

_So come on and take your shot_

_You can spit all your insults_

_But nothing you say is gonna change us_

Kaz suddenly stood up. He _was sick_ of waiting.

"_Say anything you want. But nothing, and I mean ANYTHING, but nothing you can say will NEVER change me." _

His words.

Kazdan Kalinkas's words.

_You can sit there and judge me_

_Say what you want to_

_We'll never let you in_

He smiled as he remembered slamming the door in their faces. It felt so . . . so . . . good.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

He smiled to himself, remembering all the good times with his friends, not fitting in.

_I've got to prove them wrong_

_They'll never bring us down_

They will never, _never _bring him and all of the gang down.

_We'll never fall in line_

_I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world _

It was just him.

Kazdan Kalinkas against the world.

**Me - Hi!**

**Kaz - ?**

**Steph - ?**

**Me - What?**

**Kaz and Steph - I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEPRESSED BECAUSE YOU SAID THAT YOUR FIRST ONE SUCKED!**

**Me - I lied! XD**

**Kaz and Steph - DX**

**Me - Anyway, I like doing songfics. BTW! I might FINALLY get my Internet back soon! Yay!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
